Human X Pokemon
by Th3Man
Summary: [Imaginate an epic reader reads this whit his epicness] Today was a new writer born... he will write a lot of stories that will make all human on the world happy. He will be our hero from now on. He will be the one who makes a new time in history. He will be our hero our protector of the reality. He will fill everyone in the world with happiness... Ok... I'm sorry for this Intro.
1. Introduction

Hey, there I'm new on this website:)  
I will now show you what for stories I will write in the future. This are just some few introductions so let's begin!

1\. The stories I am about to write will almost include some thoughtful things.  
I can't write the stories so that they are original with the game and contain the same characters, routes, cities, and physics.  
Everything is possible in my stories and almost everything in the stories I thought myself.  
So please don't hate me if I really didn't write like you guys like it :)

2\. My stories will include lots of hot stuff.  
The stories I will write will have the most time romance and comedy genres.  
And there could be some stories that will maybe contain incest but I'll write above the stories a warning for all people that don't like incest stories.  
\+ My stories will include adult stuff.

3\. My stories.  
My stories will be Pokemon x Human. Mostly I will make stories about Pokemon [F] x Human [M] because I am self a male and it's easier for me to write these kinds of stories ;P I will make normal Pokemon x Human- and Anthro Pokemon x Human stories.

4\. Requests I will try to totally accept the most of your requests. I like to write stories for other people.  
But like I said before I won't write stories that should be the same like the game or the anime ^^ If you want me to write the story then you should give me a few pieces of information how the story should look like:  
The Pokemon you would like to see in the story. ( it can be more than one ;D )  
The name of our protagonist and how he should look like. ( he can have the same name as you and could look like you too if you want ;P ) The age of course too. ( don't forget that ) Where it should take place. ( in the mountains or on the beach or in caves or something else )  
How the story genre should be or what the content should look like.

5\. Comments Please don't judge me too hard. I'm from Germany so my writing skill shouldn't be that good. If you have some Improvements for my stories then tell me what there are and what I should change to get better stories for you.

So have fun and enjoy them:)

OH and btw. I will try to publish as many stories as possible but I can't bring stories out on Monday's Wednesdays and in the weekend.

And now enough whit the introduction. Phew that was a long one :)  
Now have fun whit the stories.


	2. Human M x Delphox and Incineroar F

This is a requested story from lordomega89. Thank you that you choose me to write for you this wonderful story:)

So in this story, everything happens in the Alola Region on the island Melemele.

In this story is everything fanmade except the location. [ Choose from my customer ;D ]

So in my story can life every Pokemon on every Island and can do everything it wants.

By the way, the Pokemon in this story will be anthro... cough.

So enjoy reading this story and write me some feedback :)

Enough of talking let's go!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Drake was playing outside while his mother worcked in the garden. It was a warm and sunny day on the Island, so drake decided to go swimming in the sea.  
" Mommy, can I go down to the sea and swim a little bit. It's so hot now in the summer." said, Drake, while he was covered by sweat from too much running.

" Of course you can go swimming." his mom said and smiled.

Drake jumped into the air " Thank you, mommy, I love you " he hugged her and ran as fast as he could to the beach.

When he arrived at the beach, he took his shirt off and ran in the direction sea. But suddenly he heard two other voices. He was on his "secret" spot on the beach and he had never seen here any other person. So he was a little bit excited and wanted to know who was in his secret place.

He walked down the coast till he saw a lot of rocks laying there. They probably felt off from the cliff. The voices got every step louder and louder. He now noticed that the voices he heard were female. He then looked behind the rock and saw two girls in his same age probably. But something was strange on them... both of them had tails. One had a very fluffy yellow tail like on a dog and the other girl had a cat like tail that had a black red stripe pattern. Both of them were completely covered in fur. The legs and arms, of the one girl, were covered in red fur and the belly was covered in white and yellow fur that was also fluffy. The other girl was completely covered in black and red fur. Only the chest was covered in gray fur and had a strange pattern. The girl whit the fluffy fur had big yellow ears and off the ears came a lot of red fur. The other girl had cat ears that were black.

That was the first time I ever had seen an anthro Pokemon before on the island, but I had heard a lot of them. It's maybe because I don't go so often that far away from home so I had never seen anthros before.

But one thing was sure. The one girl, that was a little bit smaller than the other girl, was a Delphox and the bigger one was an Incineroar.

"How do you know this place?" I asked them.

Both of them immediately turned around as if I had frightened them.

After a while of silence, the Incineroar said" This is the place where we were born and this is our home."

"But I had never seen you before here," I said surprised.

"That's because we just got last night back here" she answered.

I walked over to them. The smaller girl went behind the Incineroar to hide when I came closer.

"By the way my name is Drake. And how are yours? " I asked and stretched my hand out. The Inceneroar answered " My name is Jordan and this is my little half-sister Athena"she answered.

" N-Nice to ... met y-you " she said in her shy sounding voice.

" But why are you stretching out your hand? " Jordan asked.

" That's the way how humans welcome other humans." I said wondering why they don't know that." You just have to shake the hand whit me."

" Okay. "

" Do you want to come whit me swimming? " I asked.

" Yes, but we both are not good in swimming." Jordan said and Athena nodded.

"Then I will teach you how to swim because I am a great swimmer" I said whit a lot of pride.

Both of them said ok and then we went swimming all the day long. But when the sun was going down I remembered what my mother said.

" Oh no its so late. I have to go home now or my mother will be worried about me " I said sadly."Okay." Jordan said.

We got out of the water and dried us off. Both of them had no towel so I gave them mine. While they dried themselves I asked " Where do you both live exactly, because you can't live just on the beach."

" We live... in the... cave over... there." Jordan answered while she was drying Athena, what looked like a lot of work because of her fur.

"But you can't just live in a cave." I said.

"We don't have any other place to stay." she said and looked down on the ground.

"Then you could come with me If you want. You could stay with me and my mother and father and sleep in my room." I said while smiling at them.

Athena made big eyes and had tears of joy while Jordan smiled at me. They both jumped on me and pushed me on the ground while both of them said happily while hugging me

" Thank you, Drake."

I said, " No problem but not... so thight.. can't breath."

"Sorry, Drake." Jordan said.

"I am sorry, ...Master." Athena said shyly.

"Just say Drake." I said while getting a little bit red.

"Okay...Master Drake." She said whit her cute voice.

So that's the story how I met Athena, who was by the way 11 years old, and Jordan, who was 12 years old.

9 YEARS LATER...

Drake grew up into an easy-going, 21-year-old guy who liked it to help other people. He had now a little bit longer brown hair, that was kind of messy. He had blue eyes like the ocean and is 168 cm Tall. Not that big for his age but he was not too short either.

Athena grew up into a beautiful woman whit D cups. She was really shy, obedient and small for her age of 20. She was just 151 cm high.

Jordan grew up into a beautiful woman either whit DD cups, but she was bigger than Drake. She was 180cm tall and she had a blunt attitude.

But there was a little problem going on. Drake had met a nice girl when he was 18. But she had broken up with him for the other guy that she met just a few weeks ago. She told it him last week. Since then he was really sad, but there was one thing that he didn't know. Both of his "Pokemon" were in love whit him. Since they knew that he had no girlfriend anymore the saw their "chance" to say him that they both love him. But before "that" they wanted to cheer him up.

"Let's go out to the new ice cream parlor in the town, Master." Athena said smiling softly at me.

" I don't know...its to hot outside." I said sadly because of the thing one week ago.

"That's why we want to go to the ice cream parlor" Jordan said. She and Athene took my hands and pulled me outside of the house.

"Okay okay, I will go with you." I said smiling at them.

"That's great." Athena said while jumping into the air with joy."Hurray." Jordan said without showing a single emotion.

On the way to the ice cream parlor both of them were holding each of drakes arm like a couple. When they arrived they sat down on a nice table in the back yard of the parlor whit sea view. They ate a lot of tasty ice cream that made them feel good on such a hot day in the summer.

While Drake ate his ice cream he looked over to Jordan who was looking to him while sucking lustfully her spoon. Drake looked immediately back to his ice cream and got a little bit red. Jordan saw this as her "chance" to cheer him up. She munched with her ice cream right on her breasts and said inconspicuously " Oh no I have potted on me. Drake, could you clean me up?"

"Ok, where did you potted on you..." I almost spat out my ice when I saw where she potted her ice cream. "Is something? " she said and looked into my eyes.

I got a red like a cherry and whit a lot of effort I said " N-No everything i-is f-fine..." My heart was beating fast and I could not think clearly. I slowly took my cloth and moved my arm to her breast. But before I could reach them Athena fast took the cloth of my hands and said, while she was red like me before, " N-n-no M..Mas..ter.. Jo-Jordan can... do

that b-by h-h-her own... ". She gave the cloth quickly Jordan and give her a mean look.

"Okay, I will do it on my own" Jordan said and cleaned herself.

After they had their nice and cool ice cream, they took Drake on the hands and dragged him down on the beach.

"What do you want on the beach now? We don't have any swim clothes and it's getting dark already." I said wondering.

"We want to bring you to a ...r-really important place, Master" Athena said a little bit shy and got red.

I wondered what place they wanted to show me.

After a little walk, Jordan said " We are there".

I looked around and realized after a while where we were. It was my secret spot in my childhood and it was the place where we met the first time. I smiled at them and said " It's a long time ago, isn't it? "

Both of them walked over to me and we sat down on the beach, looking at the sun going down on the horizon.

"This is the place where we found our best friend who gave us a home" said Athena smiling softly at me."Can you remember the old good times?" Jordan asked?"Off course I can remember them" I said happily.

Both of them leaned their heads down on each side of my shoulder. We sat there for a moment and looked at the horizon.

After a time of silence, I said " Let's go home it's getting rally dark now" Athena and Jordan nodded and we headed back home.

When we arrived at home I sat down in the living room watching a little bit TV. Athena and Jordan went back to their rooms. I didn't say this before but I am Living now in my own house where everybody had his own room.

Athena and Jordan went upstairs to Jordan's room. Jordan closed the door because she didn't want Drake to hear them talking about the "surprise" they want to give drake tonight.

" I think we cheered him up a little bit but he is still upset about last week when his girlfriend broke up with him." said Jordan to Athena who was thinking about what they could do to cheer him more up. "I don't know what else we can do to cheer Master up..." Athena said while still thinking what they could do.  
Then Jordan changed immediately the topic and said to Athena " I know that you and me love Drake. I know that you want to say that to him like me. But tonight we will both say it to him together."

Athena quickly got red and asked " O-okay... but how w-we will tell Master... our feelings?"

" We both will say it to him whit our bodies. We both are now women so we have both really nice bodies and I think that would make Drake feel a lot better. Tonight we will say it to him whit all our love." Jordan said to Athena who got red like a strawberry. She held her hands over the face. Thinking of mating whit his Master, her love, makes her reallyfeel weird. They both discussed how they would give him their surprise.

After a time Jordan shouted from upstairs " Drake, could you come in my room? I and Athena have a surprise for you."

"Ok." I said while being curious what they had for me. I entered her room but it was so dark that I couldn't see a thing. I reached my hand out to the light switch but somebody pulled me inside and at the same time the door closed. The light got back on and that what is saw made me speechless. Athena and Jordan stood in front of me. Naked.

"W-w-w-what a-a-are y-you... do-doing? " I said whit a lot of effort because it was right now so hard for me to say a word.  
Jordan laid her finger on my lips " Just let us cheer you a little bit up". My heart got faster and faster and while looking at their sexy bodies and my member got excited too.

Jordan saw that I got a now excited and said to Athena" Now we can begin." Athena was really red in her face but she walked over to me and started to open my zippers and pull my pants down and then my boxers.

"Wh-wh-what ar..." I couldn't even finish my sentence when Jordan again pushed her finger on my lip and said" Relax. We just want you to feel better". As she finished her sentence she went down on her knees to Athena. Then she grabbed my Member and started to stroke it slowly. When her hand touched my dick I twitched a little bit. It was such a good feeling.

" I-I didn't know t-that you were s-so big... Master" Athena said.

" And that you were so hard. " Jordan said lustfully.  
Then Jordan and Athena started to lick my dick. I gasped when the started to lick my dick. Their tongue felt so good. Athena was licking from the bottom of dick up to my shaft and Jordan was licking around my shaft. As if this was not enough Jordan started to take it full in her mouth and to move her head forth and back. The feeling of her mouth was incredible. Sooo warm and soooo soft.

Then she pulled my dick out of her mouth what caused a pop sound.

" Now it's your turn, Athena." Jordan said and pointed my dick in her direction. She slowly licked it first and then took it in her mouth. At first just the top but by every time she got her head forth and back she took my dick deeper and deeper.

"Keep going...this feels good." I said while moaning quietly. Just when I said this Athena began to wag her tail.

I looked to Jordan who was getting excited too and was already working up on her lower part. After a while, Athena took out my dick and both were licking it like before. The feeling was so good when the performed their blowjob. Athena and Jordan were now wagging both whit their tail.

" I can't hold it longer back..." I said while panting. Athena and Jordan closed their eyes and kept going whit their liking. " I-I'm cumming." I said while moaning and breathing heavily.

I cummed all over their faces and in their mouths. I sunk down to take a break from the really hard orgasm. While I was taking my break Athena and Jordan licked themselves clean. Then both of them went on all fours and gave me a kiss. First Athena and then Jordan. Both then said to me.

"I love you, Drake."

"I love you, Master."

I smiled at them and respond to them " I love you two too". After that, Athena and even Jordan got tears in their eyes and kissed me. They both were playing whit my tongue and tasting my inside.

After a long time of kissing Jordan said " We're not over jet whit you" and chuckled. She took me on my hand and went over to her bed. I lied down and they both came to me. " Now we'll show you how much we love you, Master." Athena said getting a bit red. She then gave me a kiss playing whit my tongue and me playing whit hers. Then she got up and rubbed her pussy over my dick, which was twitching from the pleasure.

Athena moaned every time she moved her hip forth and back. She then looked down and said " This is my first time Master. So be gentle whit me."

I pointed her slit right above my dick and slowly put her down so that I got inch for inch in her. When my member had contact whit her inner flesh it was almost too much for me. I almost cummed just of touching her inner flesh and feeling this amazing heat over my dick. Athena got lost in her lust as she felt my dick in her and rolled her eyes back and rolled her tongue out. Damn was she tight, but it's normal for virgins to be so tight. She slammed everytime harder and harder on my cock and took it deeper and deeper. She was moaning intensely and I was moaning too.

" I can't take it anymore..." Jordan said. She pulled out both of her fingers and went over to me. She leaned above my head and said " I want you so bad right now but your lower part is now occupied but I thing you don't mind to lick my clit are you?" As I heard this from Jordan I just got turned more exciting and as she went on the bed and was lowering her pussy right above my mouth I thought I was in heaven. The smell of her pussy was so strange and jet so good. Then when she was low enough I started to lick her vaginal lips. When I touched her clit whit my tongue I heard a moan from Jordan. Then she lowered herself a little bit more so that I could now easily licking her whole clit and sticking my tongue in her. Her taste was really good and something that I never tasted before.

I thought I was in heaven right now. Athena was riding my dick and Jordan was whit her pussy right above my mouth.

"Ahhhh Master... I ahhhh I'm about to... ahhhh cummmmm..." I heard Athena moaning.

" Drake ahh... I think I'm about to ahhh... cum too ahh..." I heard Jordan saying.

I was about to cum too but I couldn't say anything because of Jordan's clit right above my mouth. I was ready to drink all the warm sex juice from Jordan and I was ready to fill Athena up whit my semen. Then we all came together.

"Ahhhhhhhhh MASTER!" I heard Athena shouting because of the high pleasure she had right now.

"DRAKE Ahhhhh" I heard Jordan shouting too of the pleasure I gave her whit my tongue.

"Mmmmmhhhhmmm" I moaned right into Jordan's pussy while her hot juice was dripping out of her in my mouth and all over my face.  
Jordan felt right after her intense orgasm next to me on the bed and then Athena felt on my chest from her intense orgasm and I was breathing for air because of Jordan's pussy giving me just a little bit of fresh air.

After some time I saw that Athena was asleep. So I took her in my arms and brought over into her room. Then I wanted to see if Jordan was asleep to but she was brightly awake and wanted much more than just my tongue. She took my arm and dragged me on the bed. Then she got up from the bed and closed her door. She then looked back to me and that what I saw in her eyes said everything I wanted to know right now. I knew she hasn't finished whit me.

" So Drake... now we are alone we can have some more fun time" she said it and chuckled. I knew this would be a loooong night.

She then sat on top of me and started to rub my dick whit her clit like Athena but I saw that she was already wet again and all excited. She rubbed so long whit her vaginal lips my member till it got really stiff like the first time whit Athena.

"Now that you are a big boy again we can start whit the fun." She said while licking her lips. Then she let her body fall on my cock and I could fell hitting her womb whit my shaft.

"Mmmmhhhhhh... that's gooooood..." she said while she was biting her under lip due to the pain and satisfaction. And then all of a sudden she started to purr like a cat. At this point, it was too much for me. She was turning me on like never before and I couldn't hold it back anymore and got lost in the satisfaction she was giving me. She then got up almost the full length and slammed her body down on mine. While she was doing this she purred like a cat.

" Now you are my little naughty kitty, huh?" I said what did turn her on because I saw when I said it her ears gone up and she began du slammed even harder her body on mine. The whole room was filled whit her purring my moaning and the slapping sound of her skin on mine. She then got back to my face giving me a long lustfully kiss where our tongues wrestled in each other mouths. We were moaning in each others mouth cause of the pleasure and the dirty sounds our bodies made.

After a while of high pleasure I said " I... I think I... am abaout...too cum...Jordan" while panting between my words. Jordan then stood immediately up and said " I don't... want you...to cum there" she said while panting as much as me. " I want you to cum here..." she said while spreading her ass checks.

I looked whit big eyes at her and said " Are you sure you want it anal the first time we have? I heard it is really painful..."

" And really satisfying. Off course, I want to have anal whit you the first time because I can't hold my love to you in me anymore..."

She pointed my dick right under her ass and looked at me if it was ok for me to do this. I nodded. Shen then took a deep breath and let her fall on my dick like before.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed of the pain from my length entering her as the first time. Her tail was standing up like a stick in the air.

" Fuck is that tight..." I said while my whole length just drilled a big hole in her ass.

Then she lowered her tail what gave me the feeling of she is coming back to her. She then stood up.

" I said it would be really painful at the... what are... ohhh.." I couldn't even say my sentence when she again let her drop on my dick. She leaned her head back and rolled her tongue out while closing her eyes.

"T-t-th... that's...t-the... best feeling... I... e-ever...had..." she said. When she finished her sentence she began do ride my dick now. At first slow then faster and faster. I moaned each time when she let her dropping down on my dick. The feeling of her inner skin rubbing really tightly on my dick was too much for me. After just a few moments of her riding my full-length whit her ass, I said" Damn... you feel... sooo good... I think... I am ... about to...cum...ohh." while moaning and panting from her tightness and the maximum of pleasure she could give me.

"Fill ahhh... fill me up... Drake... I want you... ahhh to... fill me whole up ahh..." she said while she was getting close too.

" Let... us ahh... cum... together... Jordan..." I said while putting my hands on her cheeks and pointing her face to mine to give her a kiss while we were coming near to our orgasm. Our tongues were dancing whit each other one and we were moaning hard too.

After some last intense trusts, we were cumming while kissing each other and screaming in each others mouth cause of the intense orgasm that hit us both.

" AHHHHHHHHH JORDAN! " I screamed.

"DRAKE AHHHHHH " she was screaming.

Then we lost our lip contact because she hadn't enough strength to keep her up over me and her felt beside me in the bed.

" Drake... I love... You" she said while closing her eyes and falling happily asleep.

" I love you too... Jordan" I response to her and giving her a kiss on her head. Then I stood up and laid her bedspread over her. I got to the door and looked one more time at her. I smiled seeing her sleeping happily. I turned the lights off and closed the door. Then I got back to Athena's room. I went over to her bed giving her a kiss on the forehead too like on Jordans and whispering " I love you, Athena." While I walked back to the door of her room to close it, I heard her mumble while sleeping.

"I... love... you...Master"

I looked at her happily and then closed the door. When I closed her door I suddenly heard my phone was ringing. I went fast over to my bedroom and picked it up.

"Hey, Drake here's Sarah your girlfriend who broke up whit you..."

"H-Hey..." I answered surprised.

" I'm sorry for breaking up whit you for this guy. I realized that..." she said but she couldn't finish her sentence because I answered really quick.

"It's ok Sarah. I found a better one who loves me and would never break up whit me for the other guy."

She didn't say a thing after a said this sentence. After a while she then again said something.

"Oh... it's...fine...I'm happy for you." she said and hung up.

I then put my phone away and thought about that what I said. But it was right saying this to her because till this night I lived happily whit them together. I loved them and they loved me. We were the perfect family.

Me Athena and Jordan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was my first story which I wrote for someone.  
I hope you liked the story lordomega89 and it was as you wanted it.  
I hope you guys liked the story and I would like to get some feedback from you what was good about the story and what should I make the next time better.  
See you later in a Next story.

Th3Man / Daniel


End file.
